


Artefacts of History

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's hands challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artefacts of History

Dawn stared at her hands. Her life was written on them. On the inside of her left ring finger there was a scar: she had cut herself on shell at the beach. She'd glued it onto Buffy's birthday present. There was probably still blood on it.

Her right thumb looked slightly squashed: her dad had shut it in the car door. Except that had never happened and she had never collected any shells. She hadn't done any of the things in her diaries, she hadn't even written them. How did she know they were her actions? or even her hands?


End file.
